


DEAD OR ALIVE XTREME BEACH VOLLEYBALL: TROPICAL BLUE

by dreamscriber



Series: dead or alive [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Anger, Angst, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Bikinis, Bitterness, F/F, Fanfiction, Gorgeous, Happy, Happy Ending, Holography, Hotels, Ninja, Sexy, Shock, Sports, Summer Vacation, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Vacation, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball, Women Being Awesome, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscriber/pseuds/dreamscriber
Summary: Taking place after the events of a fighting tournament, Zack “invested” winnings from said tournament sinking his money to purchase a private island, which he promptly names after himself: "Zack Island".He then invited the women from the tournament to his island, under the pretense that the next Dead or Alive Tournament will be held there. The women arrive and met by vacation rep Lisa. After discovering the truth, namely that it was merely a hoax, decide to make the best of the situation by spending two weeks vacationing and volleyball.WORDS – 25,750
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, sister - Relationship
Series: dead or alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897645





	1. Expectations Upended

Based on the Team Ninja game by Tobonubu Itagaki 

In memoriam 

Monty Oum – your DeadFantasy the best. None could imagine blending DOA and Final Fantasy in the coolest way. A talent of yours is one in a lifetime.

Asami Nagakiya – your love of steel pan always in my heart, you travelled here to pursue that love. Your life ended in Trinidad – but please have the soul to look kindly on this nation.  
Your page youtube.com/user/chamipanman 

In my hand a plastic case written with DEAD OR ALIVE XTREME BEACH VOLLEYBALL and three women. Then open it. Contained therein is the disc and book manual. My hand inserting the picture adorned game disc into the original Xbox tray, that square, heavy, black thing. The picture in question was of a girl, Kasumi, ball in hand a tranquil evening sky and ocean behind the lass. The tray retracted shut. A few seconds pass, the mandatory Team Ninja logo greets first.

I the player take in the opening CGI plays on TV. Once over next the menu. 

Game start!

  
The small sea plane climbs, flying from Zack Island. Sand footsteps you can follow lead to a sliver haired gorgeousness. Christie. Barefoot, slipper in hand wearing a long dress. The clouds long since given way to a sunny sky radiating the beach. The pier well behind her and the engine noise quickly fading.

Silver for real. Hair and eyebrows are shocking white. Steely grey eyes and over five foot, nine. 

Kept up her unrushed pace approaching a group of standing women. A blond, Tina, bitingly, ‘Isn’t it lady ice.’  
Past dealings judging by Tina’s words. Without breaking stride doesn’t respond and keeps walking. Walking past casual…and hard looks from six women. She coldly doesn’t spare them so much as a peripheral glance. Stopping to stare questioningly, dangerously at the stranger, a seventh. 

A young dark skinned woman with a voluptuous and athletic build, who has short bob brunette hair, dark brown eyes. Donning square-framed reading glasses. She curtsy’s in a long dress to newly arrived girls. In a pleasant and professional demeanour. ‘I am Lisa. Zack cordially invites you to the Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Tournament.’  
All look on in shock. Poker faced Christie not immune. 

A kunai sticks in the ground at her feet. Red eyed, purple haired Ayane in a throwing stance. Lisa visibly shaken but composed and barely fazed, immediately continues. A drive lurks somewhere. 

‘Welcome to Trinidad my esteemed guests.’ 

The fakeness revealed. Why Christie stared at her. First to sense something off.  
Kasumi, Hitomi, Helena, Leifang, Christie, Lisa, Tina, Ayane: all have the slender, curvaceous shape, ample chests, some have accentuated by décolletage necklines and not one even twenty five years. Beauty in abundance. 

An Asian, pretty in her own right, Leifang, ‘No positives to getting worked up Ayane. April Fools is a thing.’  
Lisa calm, ‘August too fun for that.’ No argument. August a sizzling vacation month and good enough for an emperor to create. Lisa assures it real as the warm sand under their feet. ‘It is Zack Island after all.’  
‘That mischief king dragged us all the way down to Trinidad to bare skin?’

Expectation of a fight tournament dashed.

A lady with long blond hair in a ponytail reaching her waist featuring a decorative bow, Helena, in a French accent retorts, ‘Tournament? Could never reconcile with bouncing around in skimpy for one man’s ogling.’  
The lady carried upper-class appearance.

Lisa, ‘His generosity has handed you dear friends of his a break.’  
Hitomi is accepting reality. ‘Um, if it were just a joke wouldn’t we have met the guys all the way in Trinidad?’  
‘Ah,’ Leifang. ‘Sharp deduction my little German friend. By rights we would have flown over from stopover Trinidad to this private paradise.’  
Helena wanted to snort, held in check by her social class. 

Ayane, ‘Man of the hour must show to greet his conquests.’  
Lisa the unexpected stranger, ‘Zack prefers the backstage till vacation’s end.’  
Christie irked and taciturn her still jarred, ‘I hear right? V-vacation?’  
Leifang, ‘Finding a way to ogle from the trees I bet.’  
Lisa indicates, ‘A two week vacation chock full of fun in the sun, R and R with a little volleyball in the mix.’

Tina politely, ‘We got off to the wrong start.’ In her Texan accent. ‘Your name again?’  
In a cheerful smile, ‘Lisa.’  
Raising her fists as if to fight then harshly, ‘Nice knowin’ yuh!’ angry at being duped. 

Lisa is shaken only a few moments. 

Hitomi, ‘Should’ve smelled the suspicion. Dragging us down the Caribbean!’  
Tina, ‘Spit it out. Where’s Zack? Got a fist to share.’ 

Helena attests the Dead or Alive name pilfered as it a Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee - DOATEC trademark. Fight tournament winner Zack arrogantly expropriated his own DOATEC winnings to arrange the vacation. DOATEC alone has word on fight tournaments, ‘A great wonder degenerated to this.’  
Lisa calmly responds Mr. Zack earned his money in their tournament fairly. Furthermore free to do with his winnings as he wills.

Hitomi, ‘Helena, how could Zack do this? It’s run by your family.’ She has no answer.  
Instead Helena tries flipping tables. Piercing eyes at the stranger. ‘He’ll be a crumbled monsieur if we walk away.’ 

Not apologetic, not condescending either. ‘You all look tension wracked. I ask make a decision once you’ve experienced to tour. I won’t break girls’ hearts. Promise.’  



	2. Paradise Island

Kasumi. A slender, physically fit and petite young woman. Long hair a light ginger brunette. ‘Zack employed you as our vacation rep you say?’  
‘Yeah.’ 

All are driven by Lisa along a road. Ride a Marshell solar golf cart. Power arranged by solar cells on the existing roof. 

Leifang, ‘Zack so it happens roped in the sexiest he can find to juggle his fantasy world.’ Or is that fantasy island?

In response to Leifang’s subtle challenge says Lisa calmly armed with a master in Global Hospitality Business. Therefore in her purview jobs like customer service manager, fire risk assessor, retail manger, tourism officer and of course tour manager. 

Hitomi snickers at that one. 

‘I,’ ponders Ayane, ‘think how a grown man could splurge this kind of cash on girls.’  
Lisa proffered, ‘Is not Zack entitled to complexity as any human? The first attraction is coming up.’   
Blanchisseuse, Lisa calls it at the cart’s halt. An expansive beach on the southern end of the island. Pristine to the eye. Ocean view to die for. Noticeably near the water a volleyball net over the sand. One end of the net tied to the trunk of a half tall coconut tree missing leaves and fruit, the opposite end tied to a tree twice as tall with leaves and fruit. As such a volleyball court. 

A number of the like trees and flowers are scattered in vicinity.

‘Zack is the truth, huh?’ Tina remarked.  
Helena unimpressed, ‘Flying all the way from Europe to frolic in sand. Magnifique.’ 

‘Far be it from your patron to not spice things up.’ She pulls up and halts in sight of a court some twenty five feet away. Secured to two trees either end to the net. ‘El Tucuche jungle.’ 

Kasumi whistles.   
‘A for temptation, Zack.’ Leifang. 

Awash in green, cloaked in teak, mahogany, mango, soursop and such large native trees. Native flowers in a splash of color lust to the eyes. Hibiscus, red color lending a plume to the bushy green. More species include lilies pink anthurium and red African bloods. A mountain stands in the distance. Lisa says are free to climb if they in the mood. The fruit are edible. 

Tina gasps. ‘Holiday with rats? And a big one.’ She not the only girl’s skin crawling. Humans have a primal hatred of the so called vermin.

Breaking cover from the foliage, a furry rodent glided across the ground in a trot, barely seventeen feet away. Lisa accurately refers to as an agouti. ‘Mind its feelings,’ she jokes. Can live twenty years she adds. Asked if those things all over the island, responds jungle gives them the best cover. The creature drank from the river. 

Tina blurts fretful, ‘Furry, four legs, nasty. A rat!’ 

Lisa is urged get this cart moving. She complies depressing the accelerator. A quite shallow river leads from what she calls the distant Argyle Mountain’s waterfall, under and past the court net. 

Quinam Point is the name given this next location at the water. The cart is stopped nearby on this beach. Also in sight a certain hill further inland.   
‘I don’t see no strip court,’ Tina half jokes referring to an absent volleyball court. 

They looked at a giant rock a few storey’s high and imposing.

Quinam Power Plant – situated at the shore to catch and process ocean waves Lisa says. Christie’s eyebrow raises.  
Helena near gasps, ‘You don’t mean that.’

Lisa goes to detail some workings. ‘A way to make current. Trinidad is not depended on for power. What’s inside counts. The wave energy converter, have fun in a clean environment.’ She clarifies its disguised to maintain the island’s natural look. No industrial starkness here.   
‘Renewable energy?’ asks and states Leifang.  
Lisa emulating Yoda - tries, ‘Harvest energy from the sea we do. Have a future you do young Padawan.’   
Kasumi, ‘Am I dreaming? One man goes this far?’  
Lisa, ‘As I said you are his dear friends. And I’ll do what it takes to convince you.’ 

She directs attention to the hill. San Fernando Hill. The small geographical spot is in point of fact artificial. An observation deck in disguise. When in the mood climb inside and take on the whole island and Trinidad’s coast.

‘Like seriously a lot for a small island,’ Kasumi is speaking about so much seen on the tour thus far. The Marshell is parked on the shore, heads peering sideways at a small spot, a patch of sand, a beachhead, far smaller than the main island, several hundred feet offshore, surrounded by watery expanse.   
‘Zack presents Bass Island.’  
Hitomi blinks surprised. Tina, ‘Huh? Way too funny.’  
Lisa, ‘Your Zack made the joke not I.’

Girls have a discussion the place named in joke for Tina’s wrestler dad.  
Hitomi, ‘Complete it with his humongous, chest hair self.’

Lisa explains a sandy strip of a path connects the two islands, hidden under the water till revealed by receding tide. So evening is play time. On the sand a little volleyball court and a distance from that leaving enough play space, a small thatched roof hut, and its two walls made of the same material, making for an open building. Suggests Lisa, facilities girls can check out. 

Lei Fang accurately identifies a tidal island – in response Tina whistled, after Lisa nodded impressed.

Tyrico Bay. Lisa indicates they arrived at the final court, this done just about seen it all, she’ll show them their quarters.   
Leifang, ‘Don’t declare victory just yet. I still have final say.’  
Helena reiterates nobody asked for any of this and Zack the bold would do well showing up sooner than later. In her mind this flamboyant playboy got one over on her family company.   
Sea breeze blows the women. The northern point of the island, a beach smaller noticeably than Blanchisseuse, lapped by crystal clean ocean, complemented by a giant wall-like rock formation, real this time, towering just off the beach, tens of feet tall and naturally a shield, hollowed out by years of ocean waves and winds. Set up on sand a net affixed to two palm trees. 

‘Make sure your ball doesn’t bonk the meerkats on the head,’ Lisa says.  
Hitomi, ‘Meerkats?’  
‘Furry rodents that pop out the sand to gawk now and then.’  
Tina unhappy, ‘Tarnation, paradise for more rat.’  
Unphased Lisa let know there is a wooden swing tied to an overhanging palm tree a ways off, for anyone on their down time.

Eyes tickled all the more the outer edge of the jungle a few hundred feet away. A mix of different scenery at Tyrico. 

Storeys high, a gold colored Zack statue - Lisa in a smile promises no matches under his statue. Subtly her way to distance from his apparent ego. Located in close proximity of the hotel it towers, seen from a good ways off on approach to the accommodations. Statement aright. 

These constructions are hotel and poolside. Before anything else a flagpole with a familiar red, white and black flag on the hotel grounds. Trinidad and Tobago’s. 

Ayane half impressed, giggles, ‘It’s forcing us to stay and not forcing us.’

Lisa the exposition girl. But the eyes can tell well enough. The whole place posh. Poolside is there just waiting to douse lovely bodies. Pool chairs total several either beneath or close to large red and white pool umbrellas. Umbrellas have DOAX in red written on the sides. Spotted is an Xbox controller S inflatable floating on the water, named Xbox Inflatable; black with relevant color buttons, the X, Y, B, A plus the small White one, with two cup holders. Hot factors all the more.

A Jacuzzi an allowance inside the spacious pool. 

Diving boards extra relaxation or is it temptation, posted different corners, three. 

In laughable walking distance are aforementioned hotels. Plain buildings won’t do for his ladies. Each door has a small national flag painted on. First the Union Jack…, excited Christie’s cold face suddenly alight, ‘Wow!’ Her Britain, China, USA, Germany, Japan, France represented on a specific door – seven.  
One man’s singular effort to have the separate buildings resemble the natural island setting in shape, therefore a natural look on the exterior. One story tall, way outsized by the modest statue. 

Lisa advises take the day and digest Zack’s offer. ‘Your rooms await.’ 

Someone talks when without warning in mid-speech just over the water projected a moving video snippet and sound featuring Trinidad’s carnival, its colorful masqueraders a mass of parading people in stylish costume. Carnival the country’s yearly celebration when citizens and foreigners participate in the spectacle.   



	3. Volley That Ball

Later in the day, this stranger appears again. For guidance Lisa disperses pamphlets and shows a video showing volleyball workings via another projection.

Emphasized is the rules and simpler than professional matches for ease. Helena tellingly calls easing a nuisance. An impressive assortment of bikinis as if not enough, accessories on hand in the girls’ rooms. Too late to call back the plane, or is it as intended, girls make use of the hotel, staying through the night.

Day next. 

Yesterday, first day, guests found hibiscus flower bouquets on the beds - courtesy Lisa.

She this bright morning is driving them on an attractive road of cobblestone, the speed leisurely. 

Helena of all people. ‘Showed the projections but I’d rather not guess the Holocourt workings.’ It’s semi-transparent, 3d quality visuals still with her.   
‘A number of video and stills are loaded in and save for training, videos are random, so hang round poolside more why don’t you? H court or HC for short. The device’s operation consists hidden projection devices, speakers, a power source and fast PC.’ 

Leifang inquires if images pre-rendered Lisa calls her sharp and says are instead rendered by computer from scratch each time shown unless video of real life. Helena wordlessly impressed.   
Hitomi put a hand to her temple, ‘All this…don’t wake me up…from this cool dream.’

Leifang to Lisa that she rather smooth, a subtle challenge on her veracity answered precisely, ‘Master in Global hospitality business from Ecole hôtelière de Lausanne in Switzerland.’ Kasumi grins at that one, the Chinese bit too much. A sincerity on her face. Lisa refutes they’re a piece of meat sort of way – wouldn’t participate if she felt exploited. Girl gives off acting the kind, accommodating host type/ vacation rep.

To their surprise Lisa has something new to share. The elements of it are gifts and prizes, collectively called Zack’s appreciations.   
 Prizes: the single item a player gets striking the final match point.   
 Gifts: are four others the girl can share with her friends.

Christie’s cold, beautiful face part a bit – smiling?   
‘Winnings.’ Leifang decides.  
‘Um, more akin to promoting togetherness.’  
Tina, ‘Uh huh.’

Shortly thereafter the play court destination. The girls assembled on Blanchisseuse’s court, blue sky the heavenly canopy. 

Helena eyes her body, that fair skin unblemished, ‘Cannot qualify as clothes.’  
Tina, ‘See it this way - no male ravenous beast to jump you.’  
Lisa followed by giggling, ‘Ready for some volleyball?’  
Ocean sounds reach the ears from its waves breaking on shore. She pulls a joke: ‘Have you heard what one palm tree said to the other? Let's make a date’.

Stared at by blank faces. 

Look mighty close. Bikini and swimsuit. Former a two piece basically related to bra and panty. Latter has a lot of cloth between the two, forming a one piece garment making a mystery of what the belly looks like. As covered one of them were stashed in the rooms. 

‘Think we can tan when we’re done?’ both comments and asks Hitomi. Their bodies had a lot of flesh bare, garments tight to the skin. 

Host Lisa minus glasses, retells what they learned she calls guidelines – side first to reach maximum match points ends the match.   
Leifang interrupts, ‘Tell me its rules.’   
Lisa without pause – ‘and the girl who scored the winning match point earns a prize she can share. A match point is when the ball lands on the ground within the court. A point is not given outside it. Deuece is both sides share the same score, a game will continue till the tie broken. They are going for three points. 

Girls split into two teams of four – but Ayane viciously refuses to share a side with Kasumi. A silence descends. 

Ayane gruffly walks to the other side, making five. To break tension Leifang changes sides, bringing it to four.   
Tina to Ayane making Leifang taking the action, ‘Sister you putting that girl to work.’   
‘And what you know of it?’ is the retort.

Breakdown – Christie, Leifang, Helena, Ayane one way Tina, Lisa, Hitomi, Kasumi the other. 

Sand between barefoot toes.

Player me sees the song and below artist name that pops up in the screen corner a few seconds when matches begin. Xbox engineers saw fit installing a hard drive. A favourite pastime is ripping CDs to the console. Games like this let me hear. Passed on the game’s Radio Station with its own tracks. 

Blared through TV speakers: real life Caribbean Queen conch. Ha, ha. Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run). Trinidadian native Billy Ocean’s track. 

In the vacation rep’s hands, the ball features prominently the particular Trinidad and Tobago coat of arms emblazoned: A palm tree crest at the top of the coat of arms itself, the shield comprises the same colours (black, red, and white) as the nation's flag. The gold ships represent the Santa María, La Niña, and La Pinta: the three ships Christopher Columbus used on his journey to the “New World”. The two birds on the shield are hummingbirds. 

Coat Of Arms ball.

Controller in hand, characters moved. On screen reflected my stick movement and button presses. 

Lisa serves first – that is send it flying vertically and with palm of the hand find the timing to send the falling ball flying forward. 

Ball, feet and bodies deform the sand. From the looks of it nobody played here of late. Inexperienced girls near collide. 

The side succumbing to a match point throws the ball over the 7 feet, 4 inch net to the scoring side and everyone assumes a formation.

Near collided as said, all the same in pro matches bodies were willingly thrown all across the field. Here no one was. Who can blame them?

Her strike landed on the sand to cheers save for the quiet Christie. The scorer, Helena refused the high five gesture of Leifang’s when claiming the match point.

Proceeding to assume formation again, there it was, song’s lengthy saxophone. 

Players ain’t all that save for Helena and Lisa. Tina instead of hitting an incoming, let it hit her, falling on the sand at her feet – a point for the other side. Female bodies run forward, sideways, arms move. Kasumi complained sunlight in her eye as excuse for a ball speeding past her guard. 

Ball mid-air, Helena suddenly came into frame from the side hitting it over the net to score, before any can react and the ball heading for nobody in particular, so hard dug into sand. 

Lisa calls, ‘Match point.’ when winning point met, and will in subsequent matches…if the girls agree of course. Unsurprisingly a first match is short, lasting all of a few minutes. See why Helena calls easing a nuisance – based on her potentially supreme proficiency.

Bagged two of her side’s points. 

Their rep crosses under the net and walks over offering a shake hand, ‘Congrats…’ The girl rudely dignified looks sideways. Lisa gives away no obvious displeasure. She turns and gives a pleasant thank you for participation to the remaining girls. And advises girls can practice skills, sharpening them. ‘Remember the Holocourt is your friend.’

The Francophone is lead just off court to a waiting elegant table on it an equally elegant looking case. The rep unlocks and upon reveals the prize. A diamond encrusted crown.

All dem stones. 

Lisa takes it out, presenting the crown says, ‘Fit for a Caribbean queen.’

Collective gasps manifest. 

Early cracks - Lisa about to crown when Napoleon style, that other Francophone, she takes it out the woman’s hand then places it on her head herself.   
Tina, ‘Icy.’ Looked genuinely expensive. Girls are legitimately impressed by the prize quality.

A woman Leifang, ‘Can I see?’ Helena glances her way.  
‘Return me to my room. Immédiatement.’ The four gifts are wrapped so a mystery. She turns her back to everyone. 

All save Lisa stare in disbelief. 

Kasumi remarks softly, ‘So mean.’

Lisa when asked interprets and says no need to push themselves for a match rest of the day. Relax. Goodies are dispersed in matches every couple days. Adding earnestly wishes they enjoy Zack’s hospitality and that the girls’ will stay.  



	4. A Rep's Heartfelt Gratitude

Breakfast morning. 

Who says pools have one use? Yesterday was the first match, girls sit waiting. Sounds the charm was never turned off. 

A meal prepared by this stranger, who insisted on passing it to each girl herself at the table served from a food tray. Girls have a napkin round their necks. 

Hitomi, licks the tongue anticipating. Once tray cover lifted, shocked by the initial health food and drink. Some other guests surprised by the morsel size served - wasn’t a luxury or seemingly tasty breakfast. In a fancy place like Zack’s expectations went a certain direction. Ayane remained quiet. 

Kasumi, translated as mist, nevertheless gives a brief prayer. Noted by girls.

Disappointed expectations exemplified by Tina’s sarcasm - lifts the plate to her face disbelieving they’re fed a literally bite size meal. ‘Two or three mouthfuls here.’

Lisa explains food the healthy sort.  
The atmosphere changes when Kasumi hints at her life of hard training. Involved being on her own in the wilderness: scavenged wild food, not knowing where the next will come from, no grocery to turn to. Wit and will saved her life. Grateful no matter the breakfast minuscule. Many have even less. 

Tina hangs her head.

Same can’t be said for the accompanying drink. Glasses. Wine glasses. For their pleasure filled by a red liquid, hibiscus wine, made from Trinidad’s flower. An elegant touch, an actual flower placed bottom of the glass. 

Once all is served, guests dig in.

Lisa’s face and manner are sincere, near on the verge of breaking down – back partially bowed says she really means this – her gratitude for playing, doesn’t matter if they left after one game. ‘Zack believes in you enough to feel you’ll discard your worldly bothers and put your souls at ease – and I share his confidence.’ 

Leifang spun her pointed index finger, ‘All the cool attitude, goodies and um…Holocourt doesn’t, make up for Zack’s trickery. Am I right girls?’ Lisa displays no open disappointment and none answered.

Wow these are babes. 

Helena asked how she bounced up Zack. Simple answer - advertisement.

Ayane, ‘We can deem you his extension and emissary?’  
Lisa, ‘For all intents and purposes.’ The woman knew of Zack Island prior to completion. She advises question her more once they’ve had their meal. Tina whispers she can straighten up now – came off as funny.

Self-taught Muay Thai fighter, flamboyant, gifted showman, inveigled some of the best fighters from their daily lives to an island. Zack carries many traits. In the fighting tournament this African American will not shy away from fame, engaging in some attention grabbing stupendous act – why he even entered. 

Later that morning. A healthy breakfast and a tour were not all it required consenting to one man’s desire. All save Lisa and Helena are in a room, its front door decorated with a red Chinese flag – Leifang’s.

‘All tired out waiting on that Helena,’ Ayane annoyed.  
Tina trying her hand at a French accent, ‘A queen is going to mingle with commoners no way. In immortal words, "Let them eat cake."’ Class discrimination, lol.   
Leifang, ‘Queen Marie Antoinette lost everything above the shoulders saying that.’  
Hitomi unable to hold back a grin.   
Kasumi, ‘Must be in her room wearing the crown in the mirror. Narcissist to the brim.’  
Tina exasperated, ‘Ok, ok. That woman’s name needs a time out.’ She forcefully redirected the subject. 

The hotel’s room wasn’t half bad. An understated splendour. In other words you’re not overloaded in luxurious comfort, entirely apart from the nature imitating exterior. 

Some guests have Trinidad brand drink in hand such as Solo and Pear D soft drinks.

Ayane turns her head from the staring Kasumi.

What collected them in a girl’s room can commence. Finally discussing the man’s offer. Kasumi, ‘Zacky burned through a pretty penny for this pad.’  
Ayane, ‘All this time and kept wanting to know how he faked a DOATEC battle tournament.’   
Leifang sighs. Her intelligent mind wore a contemplative visage. ‘Lisa should know and that other…’ Refrained from saying a name beginning with H. ‘Lost in all the spectacle.’ Oldest trick sweetheart. Speculated her, ‘Showman felt convincing girls was simply dangling fruit in front us and girls will frolic in bikinis for him. You know somewhere it’s about feeding his own vanity.’ Shaking her head, ‘Imagine yourself buying an island in the southern Caribbean. A deep rooted belief.’  
Tina, ‘Couldn’t do any better in Texas.’   
Hitomi caught the center of the whole thing. ‘Yes it’s skimpy. Think about what Lisa said? Zack believes in us. We can put aside worldly bothers for, for even for just a short time. Can’t we do that for one man who did so much?’ 

Rises above first glance a mere peep island. There’s something to be said for all the ladies were quiet in the changed atmosphere. 

Outside the hotel, Marshell is waiting, day four, afternoon hour – the hour chosen to grant a few extra hours so girls can figure out the game more. Steps out her lodgings the queen does. Arriving late for Lisa to drive to the second match, some fellow vacationers give hard looks. Walking up, stops at the conveyance, wearing her antagonizing crown. Ayane scowls and shifts her body, making seat room. Lisa pleasant, ‘And a good day to you mademoiselle.’

Next thing you know, Tyrico Bay. The rock wall lending personality. Girls are assembled on its court. Ayane, bearing a harshness at times, likened her to a child playing selfish with her toys. The Frenchwoman left the court and rests it in the ride.

The breakdown is unchanged. Christie, Leifang, Helena, Ayane versus Tina, Lisa, Hitomi, Kasumi.

Ayane gives Kasumi a hard look. 

Washes up on shore, seen by Hitomi who picks up a ball. Sports the Xbox 2001 logo stencilled on. A green X shape resembling a ninja throwing star. Power Of X ball. Offering it to her teammate, Lisa instead lets her have the honor of first serve. 

In the corner momentarily is Bacchanalist by Kerwin Du Bois soon as this track began. 

The ball sails over the net from either side. In a while, ‘Match Point,’ calls Lisa. Teammate Kasumi claps laughing to celebrate.

Reassuming formation, play resumes. Bodies in frenetic movement in fact somewhat more intense than last. Helena’s shot lands on the sand. That worries the opposing side except Lisa – landed out the court. Helena knowingly doesn’t protest. 

Ayane lands one, she half-heartedly fist bumps Leifang. Soon answered with Kasumi’s, ‘Ok!’ she exalts.

‘Target in my sights,’ Christie says launching a ball. Tina, born leader, guiding her side by voice and gesticulation. Above them all is Helena, her precise, elegant, moves none frittered away. Inevitably scored with a powerful spike. Responding to the looks confirms she an experienced player, accustomed to it on the French Riviera.

Blond Tina repeatedly slammed by a ball, due to one hit to a gorgeous visage, lands face first in the sand, raising her head, eyebrow downward pointing, stares hard across at a woman on the other team, play continues. Heads track the ball, hair dances and chests bounce around. To coordinate, names are called. However a body collision couple times.

Third match point scored by a low velocity shot of Christie’s. prompting Lisa’s congratulatory clap. The soca tune ends. ‘British for you,’ she exalts softly.   
Lisa bows thanking them for playing. 

Helena’s face a snit, taking it badly saying she by rights should have won. Ayane shuts her down saying only one winning point counted, not how marvellous your play. A short pause as her mind contemplated and in a huff walks over to that shiny crown. 

A broad to fix. Tina bellicose, passes under the net and walks up in their face to stare at Christie. Accusation flew, ‘Played funny smacking me with that ball.’ Turning to face some women, ‘You all couldn’t miss that.’ And faces silver hair again. Christie calm, stares back unafraid and something in her beaming eyes. A long moment passes.

Bacchanalist: Trinidadian lingo, someone that is always causing trouble and arguments between people. Suits silver hair just as much as Helen. 

From nowhere Lisa got in between, rests her arms on their shoulders and laughs, ‘How bout I treat you two?’

Later evening’s turn to drape the sky. Behind the door Union Jack on it ensconced in a room Christie’s prize checked out by other girls, its name read aloud by Leifang, ‘TAG HEUER CARRERA.’ 

Plebs wouldn’t know Tag Heuer. Over the price range of Casio. A rather expensive European brand. Sparkling her wrist is the Briton’s prize, an exquisite woman’s watch. An appropriately silver color, fixed with diamonds. Costs well off over 4,800 dollars. Ayane takes it in with red, intrigued eyes.   
‘Don’t mind a girl warming it up right Christie?’ Leifang enraptured.   
Christie standing patiently while she did her thing, now passes gifts. Nicki Minaj’s TRINI GIRL. 

The bottles shaped a stylish woman’s head and torso shape.  
Minaj a famous Trinidadian rapper, parlaying music to sell products, this instance perfume. Christie retaining a taciturn manner advocates they maintain the team for victory – was that really it? Helena was um, predisposed but cleverly rests the third down – proposing any of the two women share to a friend on the opposing team. Cunning as the serpent. Divide and conquer?

Any time of day it plays, up to chance if a guest present to feast the eye. Over the pool’s water a play of light and sound. The Holocourt stirs. A CGI, computer generated image - of a destitute Arabian trudging across the sands a night. Her foot hits a curved bottle. Keeps going but stops, turns and picks it up. Rubbing its side and out comes in mist form an adorable genie, that materializes. In a smile wiggles its fingers to manifest from nothing a fabulous palace nearby and wiggling at her, near instantly ragged clothing and natty hair replaced by lovely Arabian dress and beautiful hair. Eying her dress, the girl’s face registers happy astonishment. The jinn winks. 

This one lasts barely thirty seconds.


	5. Kunoichi

A person suddenly wakes, sitting up in in bed as if from a nightmare. It’s moonlit outside the window. 

Wishing to be by herself in an island that couldn’t be farther from Japan, Ayane, casually dressed is on a leisurely stroll, walking the road this morning. 

A Sakura petal aka cherry blossom floats in the air. Followed by some more and then many more still, swirling around Ayane, within a whirlwind of pink petals, who makes her face stiff and turns her noggin sideways, purple hair blowing. Heralding an arrival she knows. From nothing Kasumi suddenly appears to her front, one knee bent. Ninja teleportation. The blossoms adorn the ground. Both are kunoichi or female ninja. 

She stood. Kasumi carries a respectful but yearning air. Ayane points her head her way. Kasumi, ‘I, I wanted to talk to you forever. My dream last night was of happier times. Of us. Fate put us in one place. We’re not meant to be apart.’  
The girl is nonchalantly dismissive. ‘A half breed is not worth your time talking with.’   
‘Don’t push me away. Not again Ayane.’   
‘I’m nothing to you or the clan. Dirty in their eyes.’  
‘I never saw you that way…’  
‘As you can see you’re disturbing my walk.’ She gruffly walks past the other woman. Who bends one on knee again, hand across her face, cries. 

Lisa steps out Trinidad’s ocean, surf board under arm. Mid riff covered by a full body wetsuit from neck to ankle. American in charge of the whole shebang. The highest education in her field accumulated after years of toil. Did that got her this post? Many attractive girls with that paper exist. She is rare-ish then again not a stretch to say dime a dozen. 

Power that be Zack, saw the greatest importance of all -personal touch. No, the traditional skills of hosting won’t carry you forward - service with a smile, friendliness and courtesy. He’d met those seven disparate girls. Dead or Alive is a fighting tournament. Diverse lives, personalities, motivations. The successful hire must not see challenge, but possess the innate charm and knowhow juggling this blend. 

Zack’s Girl Friday, has parked near the court. El Tucuche’s turn to have skin grace its red, green and brown foliage. Tina says fingers crossed the rat will be busy climbing trees. 

The girls have come this morning from Lisa’s much loved health breakfast. This time were taken with the glasses of mango juice she poured them. A fruit native to this sun drenched state. In line with matches broken up into every other day, forty eight hours the gap between here and last.

Walking toward the court Lisa, when asked by miss Leifang answers she did not play the sport in any capacity but when she was selected for the tournament underwent rigorous training – her dedication is verbally awed in response by Hitomi. 

A wooden bar stuck vertically in the ground beside the court captures curious looks. Friday says it a limbo stick and gyrating the waist says dance away. In a moment explains Limbo’s Trinidad origin and they must dance right now – ‘Just kidding,’ she says, mouth a grin. The lassies stare her. The joke fell on its face.

The dance’s challenge is to pass under the low horizontal bar without dislodging. 

The team disposition either net side unchanged. Hitomi sharp, remarks like Christie and Tina are captains.

Girl’s undressed, err, dressed in their bikini best. Tina’s uniform has letters U and S on the upper fabric portion and A in the panty portion, she points at each as she spells them gleefully, ‘U.S.A.’   
River water clean and inviting. Narrow and shallow, ran gently under the mid length of the net. A girl Christie, kicks some water remarking on this sunny day a good cool down.  
Hitomi, ‘And Zacky too shy to join us.’  
That triggered Leifang a tad, ‘Speaking of which he duped someone.’  
Helen knew very well. Bending her arm, ‘Find him for me and I can pry some answers sister.’ Her family name owns DOATEC. 

Lisa gently reminds practice be a thing. 

Tumbles down a tree branch to fall from there some feet on Kasumi’s noggin, surprising her. The Yellow and Blue Ball – panel sections in those colors and a section of white has a black DOAX printed on. 

Kasumi stares awkwardly at a ball stopped a ways from her feet. Lisa invites make the opening serve. The ninja says she shouldn’t be here, so much more serious things on her mind. Gently persistent Lisa reminds her putting aside troubles is what the island for. 

Did the trick for Kasumi glances her a while as the mind processed. Picked it up, walked to position. 

‘Hey Christie?’ Tina calls out. The silver white hair looks to see a blue eyed face staring her hard.

Kasumi hit across the net’s top. 

In the corner Cool it down by Destra. Musical aroma a sensuous soca beat from that artist, quite famous in the genre. 

Helen’s crown was left behind. Don’t bet money on her unwilling to antagonize more. 

Match in full swing the ball shuttled back and forth. Tina celebrates her match point, the ball landing on the ground. ‘We got it!’   
Christie eyes her a while. Play resumes. In play girls follow with their heads the ball, move and stretch limbs, reposition and otherwise jump up, limbs upward to try for a hit or block. 

Christie, ‘Those girls are playing above character.’ She means Tina’s squad look better this time around by a small margin. 

The river snakes through the court itself. Splashing as one passes through not unexpected.   
Leifang’s thrust penetrates the defence. ‘Did you see that?’ the score was evened.   
Lisa tries reassurance, as she spoke held arms and open palms forward, taking a few steps backward, ‘No biggie.’   
Christie instructs the Chinese, ‘I want you and Ayane to pass the ball to Helena if it comes your way.’  
She resisted, ‘Ugh. She’s insufferable plenty. Yeah I get it, top striker.’  
‘Put your mind on the mission.’ Spoken the assassin’s way. 

Straight reality is that Frenchwoman flew around court not in wild, unpractised movement rather an elegant bird. 

Ayane’s hard smack collides with the Hitomi, knocking the girl down on that derriere with high velocity. A point by it sent back across the net. Tina offered her hand to pull her up and asked on her wellbeing. Sisterly when you think.   
‘Sorry.’  
‘Forget about it.’

Ayane sees.

Jockeying for position again. To help control a received ball it’s sometimes bounced vertically several times by the same player. Another technique is passing between teammates only to suddenly make a return shot…

Helen manoeuvres elegantly on the ground by well-honed timing blasted the ball over for a point. ‘A spike,’ Lisa says not alarmed.   
Helena, ‘Ho, ho, well of course.’  
Hitomi bluntly says her teammate holding back.

Spike - scoring a point by slamming the ball over the net into the opposing court effectively and aggressively. Figuring who held lead not a brain stretch. 

Tina with that leadership skill encourages her girls and positions them by gesticulation and verbal instruction. She decides they’ll smash the ball to where Helena isn’t, go for the weaker players – Hitomi you pounded the mark. All the opposing team has to do now nail a new point. 

Lisa’s brown body bent on one knee and both hands together touching over the head anticipating to try hitting the ball. Another player going for a dive, didn’t see this aggression in the opening match. Water on the feet, Christie’s beautiful white hair. 

The music continues. 

The ball is returned suddenly a blazing spike into the captain’s court knocking Leifang onto her butt in the river. Christie out the corner of her eye she glares at the fallen. Briton can’t depend on that performance to win goodies. They’ve caught up – all left is who collects the third and last point. 

A minute hummingbird following nature’s call hovers, inserting its long narrow beak inside, taking its fill of nectar from a hibiscus flower. A few dozen feet behind is the match. 

‘Girls they’re trying harder. Watch that ball.’ Is Christie’s guidance. Helena from nowhere spiked – blocked by Lisa’s torso last second. 

Both sides fumble for that round thing, twist and pivot. The game pauses when oddness happens. Kasumi told she can’t catch the ball. A boo, boo Lisa comically calls it.   
She grabbed it in the heat of moment. ‘Oopsie!’ Kasumi apologetic. The ball is passed to Christie’s team for a free serve from Helena. The biggest headache. 

Tina and Lisa. Tina confident, ‘We believe, we win!’ 

Helena, it felt an eternity, in truth seconds while she posed, lofted the ball skyward, an audible smack from her hand. The round body flew, propelled by a powerful spike. The eye has a challenge tracking. What follows transpired in almost an eye blink. 

It landed where it came from. Huh? Flashback, the German smacks the onrushing ball back across the net, landing on the green natural floor.

All are speechless in the jungle. 

Music ends. 

The match lasts all of some minutes and fairly more intense than before. 

Mademoiselle’s face a snit de novo. Her only protest a barely heard, ‘Sacré bleu.’ And walks over to sit arms folded in the cart. 

Hitomi is led by the rep. As before to a waiting elegant table on it an equally elegant looking case, her squad accompanying. Case opened, floors her. ‘Wow! Its epic tolle!’ German for amazing. The contents in their own luxury packaging. 

Lisa gives the prize name. Hitomi says she couldn’t do any of it without her teams and also congratulates the other side, saying they are not opposition, but friends, going so far as praising Helena’s consummate talent, never go soft. 

Magnanimous woman. 

Tina holding her long, dark brown hair up from her neck, Lisa placed round it the LES PÉTALES PLACE VENDÔME PENDANT. 

The girl smiles broadly and her teammates clap. ‘Earned it kiddo,’ Tina says. 

Finely crafted jewellery the more expensive of the pendent variants offered in the Mikimoto shop, takes much from rose petals that float and descend onto the Place Vendôme in Paris.  
$5,300.

Entering the world 1858. Age 20 took issue with the flaws of many pearls, setting on the path to innovate the perfect one. 1893 beset by failures created hemispherical cultured pearls. 1899, the first Mikimoto pearl shop opened. Cooperating with patented methods to produce round pearls, his business climbed rapidly after 1916 as did the industry. The name carried enough weight to be designated official jeweller of Miss USA and Miss Universe pageants - Mikimoto Kōkichi.

Mikimoto’s gifts equally splendid - four AKOYA CULTURED PEARL CLOVER RING – 18K YELLOW GOLD. Diamonds embedded complete the sparklers. At $1,200 each a deliberate effort to hold tight the exclusivity of prizes by levelling costs not above that prizes go for. 

Rings – the strongest encouragement thus of sharing and friendship. 

Rest of the day to themselves.

I put the game on pause and fetched myself a snack. Real and virtual games can burn you out.


	6. William George Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into a sport's creation.

Glorious return. Refreshed, sat, TV to my front and unpause. 

Late afternoon indicated by the partly cloudy sun. Leifang and Tina put the Jacuzzi to good use. Their faces burst into smiles and awe. H court activates. A CGI film in an oil painting style. 

Morpho ascends off a flower. A blue winged butterfly species. The day sunny and inviting. Flight takes it past trees of a woodsy locale. A bird spots the blue flyer from a distance and dove from above for a closer look, then flew, wings beating alongside. Head cocked to crosswise giving a once over by eye. In a bit curiosity satiated, peels away. Morpho maintains course through the woods. Shortly replaced by a hill, low blades of grass give it color. At its crest lands on the finger of a little girl. Smile she does holding it up to her eye. 

Girls are thoroughly blown away. 

Tina comments the others are missing out, crazy if they could be together to see this. 

Lisa wore hairnet and apron. Preparing in the kitchen, her court. Hitomi’s radiance that defines her. Maybe she’ll spread it, gentle and cheerful soul, positive attitude and looks on the bright side, a kind word for everyone. Who happens to be standing at the door intrigued. She perceives their host must find time in between all her duties to ready meals and the American agrees.   
‘How do you find space for Lisa time?’  
Her tone somber and longing that brief sentence. ‘More often there is no me time.’  
‘Can smell the meal before it’s cooked. Back in Germany prepped a mean stew.’

Lisa proceeded putting a pot on the stove and reaching to open the wall mounted cupboard above her attractive head.

Lisa gently declines her desire to cook. Hitomi says she won’t reach anywhere with guests if she doesn’t spice the menu up –her pragmatic view the health food doesn’t cut it. Hitomi doesn’t ask again but intent is not doused in uncertainty. She remains in the kitchen striking small talk and after a long time observing admits needs no more convincing Lisa is dedicated to her job. ‘Real deal.’

Lisa agrees but would like to change one thing. Her expression takes on an honesty about it, a glistening in the eyes. The island her way of making others happy. Job doesn’t convey what it means to her.  
‘That’s real heart. Taking help is OK too alright?’  
The meal is close to done, the German wearing a grin vows she’ll help out again and next time will cook for sure! 

1895, USA, William George Morgan – originator of a new game called Mintonette, taking its name from badminton and incorporating aspects of tennis, handball, baseball, basketball. His vision decreed it played indoors by any number of players. The first rules were laid down by him and altered in later years by others. Those governing the game on this isle are simplified. 

The early twentieth century saw introduction of the spike and new rules. Morgan a physical education director, played so to speak, his part distributing rule books. Year 1919 thousands of volleyballs made their way to US forces abroad, propagating the sport in new countries. 

Its governing body, commonly known by the abbreviation FIVB, was founded 1947. The sport’s stature elevated to the point where inducted into the 1964 Olympics. The version played on sand itself in 1996. 

Morgan’s legacy took on a life all its own. A fixture of culture, featured in film and videogames, loved by the masses.   
Once an observer, Alfred Halstead, noticed the volleying nature of the game at its first exhibition match in 1896, played at the International YMCA Training School, the game quickly became christened volleyball. 

The girls sit at an elegant lace cloth covered table surrounded by chairs poolside. All the girls dressed elegantly, Lisa in particular cuts a fine dash in her gown serving food complemented by mango juice. H court at nightfall a sight to behold, its hologram complementing the ambience. Nothing fancy, projecting a soft glow with sparkles, subdued music emitting from concealed speakers. 

‘Sister, no big deal helping you with that,’ Tina says. Lisa gestures a decline.

The sparkles float around save for occasionally forming pretty patterns – like a smile. It a wow factor to see them at the table. Ayane reaches her feminine hand to touch, Kasumi concentrates her sight on an individual sparkle over the table some seconds. 

Kasumi places her hands together in a prayer fashion and sincerely thanks the German for sharing rings with her team. Hitomi’s face is deeply affected. 

The rep thanks them again for participation. Tina tells her don’t bow so hard, in effect meaning they get it already. ‘‘August too fun for that.’’ Leifang chimes in mischievously invoking Lisa’s own words. 

Lisa asks the match point raised by two (five) over dinner she serves. 

Sharp, Leifang notes Lisa does what she’s supposed to do make what they’d oppose feel worth it to them, Lisa the mistress of melting doubts. 

After discussion – five agreed to, there’s an obvious play at Helena. Christie’s and Ayane’s objections don’t shift the current. 

Lisa answers no word from Zack when questioned and again thanks them for participating. Tina jests if thanks a ritual.

Blanchisseuse. Tina enthusiastically took the rep’s counsel to heart. Animated, Stetson cowgirl hat on, talks with her team, Lisa hefting backup. That complete, split, two players either side of the net, Kasumi partnered with the American, all under evening’s cool, the sky’s light scattered by the air into captivating red and orange colors.

The Stetson rests on the sand.

Kasumi in a pose, ‘We do it like this?’

Meerkats, a few of their number have part of their body protruding out their holes in sight of play. Tina and her team settled on using the Holocourt later, no substitute for sweating outside. Leifang can hear the voices of instruction, groans and smack on the standard looking ball drifting over. 

Stands Leifang, casually attired, leaning her back upon one of the area’s coconut trees and concealed partially by foliage, from several dozen feet, her head pointing sideways, watching the players from afar train, the sun low, bodies moving around energetically in jumps, limbs stretching for the ball and the like. Closer to darkness, the higher tides lap the beach sand. 

This hour girls would be relaxing. 

Peel away a woman’s thought. Beholding Tina some days now. At this hour was practice the Texan initiated. Young women so different in background and temperament, accustomed to fighting each other are cooperating. Gotta to hand it to Tina that blond Texan is really into Zack’s fantasy. Or rather she its embodiment. How would a girl not succumb Zacky’s charmed paradise? Unnatural if were not the case. She practices with dedication to a craft most people see as mere pastime and most of us have scare affinity with. She is introducing a seriousness to no doubt girls with otherwise higher priorities on collective minds that only agreed to throw their bodies across the sand because of the gifts - moulding them she is into competitors. Since the earlies no denying I saw Tina outpour her leadership talent and affection in the matches. 

Sisterly bond closet I can picture. 

Mere materialism doesn’t drive her I am certain for a while now. Far be it from me saying she doesn’t feel alive on the court.

Leifang’s squad mirrored on practice too.

Lisa resists pressure to speed up matches as girls want accessing winnings faster and hopefully preserve what’s really important.

Next match - a girl, Leifang half-jokingly, ‘Once again time to bare skin for Zacky.’ Its morning nonetheless this hour disappointingly hot.   
‘Will never envy how melting ice cream feels again,’ Hitomi says.   
The next speaker Ayane, ‘Sooner we should get the show started then.’ All are um dressed up in their bikini bests inside the court, each wearer an own design.  
El Tucuche’s turn again to have sexy ladies decorate scenery. The Marshell parked in sight. Lisa playfully reminds it a five point score. By now teams might as well stay unchanged. Ayane stares at Tina across the net, a longing in the eye which did not break the surface yet. 

Captaincies are all but accepted without outright speaking. Beside the net Christie and the Texan step forward and join the black American, who thanks for agreeing. Tina serious tone says, ‘Girl you’ll drop from all the thank yous.’ 

Lisa outlines in short Trinidad and Tobago’s twenty-five cent coin she presented, held between index and thumb. ‘OK my fair girls. Here is Trinidad’s 25 cent coin. The obverse has the Coat of arms, made up of a part of a ship, bird and a coconut. The reverse the national flower, the Chaconia.’ 

Conscious enough to give some pondering time, then Lisa, ‘Obverse or reverse sides?’ earned an annoyed grunt of the silver haired Englishwoman. A girl who rarely gives anything away. ‘No biggie, no biggie!’ her brown face wore a cheerful titter to the response for a joke. ‘Chaconia or coconut?’ 

Daughter of Britannia, ‘Chaconia.’   
The urban rockstar spoke index finger tip under the chin, ‘Coconut.’   
In future matches the first serve honours beginning of a match a thing too. The rep tosses the coin skyward that lands on her hand’s back and instantly covered with her free hand’s palm. Once raised to peer, Lisa called in Christie’s favour, who smirked in a conceited victory. 

Lisa recites the nation’s motto in an astute new layer of gratitude and also encouragement. ‘Nice! TOGETHER WE ASPIRE; TOGETHER WE ACHIEVE.’   
Both ladies walk to respective teams. 

The Light Green Ball floats down river into the court space, picked up by Helen. 

Hitomi enraptured in the moment gyrates a sexy waist a few moments, brought out of it by Kasumi’s giggle – what Trinidadians call wining.   
Just before first serve, Christie ruthless, ‘Hit them for six!’

Lisa, ‘No surprises. Her squad’s bringing the big hitter out first.’ A prophet isn’t required consulting on Helena’s next move – assume her spot, water flowing past ankle height, proceeding to serve. 

Music Wine it by Dr. Evil. A fun party call. The name is shared by the actor but we’re talking of the multi-talented Jamaican beat doctor. 

Large bow in her blonde hair, sends a powerful spike. Taken aback albeit momentarily by the seam it looked for in the defense, Tina’s squad blocks and sent it back over the net. 

‘Girls you know the score,’ a signal of Lisa’s for Kasumi and Hitomi, junior team members, to mark opposing team players. They’ll position themselves directly opposite and fend off any attack. What were the chances actually singular for the Frenchwoman? 

As the game demands, players jockey for position, stretch limbs, eyes and heads follow the ball, hair and um, chests bounce. Names and instructions are yelled out time to time. 

Two adolescent agouti nibbling on fruit fallen from their tree pantry, stare at the play from a distance of several dozen feet, not feeling spooked, stay.

At some point a jumping serve: Ayane jumps, ball over her head and hits it over the net. ‘Neat,’ congratulates Leifang. 

The match leans more in Christie’s favour, though not overwhelmingly. Helena was there for that eventuality. The ball flies across the net back and forth, and all the things bodies do with it – then it happened. Cool head Leifang mistakenly kicked their ball in excitement. Her lovely face turned pink.   
Tina in her Southern U.S. English, ‘Lookie here. Should’ve passed the word soccer was on!’  
Helena chimed in, ‘A bit much to drink my dear? Should have slept it off.’ Ayane made a rare grin. The foul means the Tina’s team got the ball.

‘Leifang,’ says Tina gently and assuring. ‘You’re bigger than mistakes.’ Sisterly to the other side. 

The match resumes with Hitomi’s serve. Girls inevitably splash water as play goes on. Match points are exchanged. 

Leifang not a half bad player. Making her presence felt. Tina and Lisa’s albeit short term but training all the same paid off. By prior agreement extra would be practiced later. The teams closer to even than before. 

Helena connects with a match point. Seemed the obvious plan to mark her is on the money. Purple haired Ayane’s celebration is to a tad spite the other team, ‘Don’t cry if you lose, ok.’   
And Lei’s is more overt, her attempt to hi five Helena ends in voiceless rebuff expressed in body language, the girl in her mind is huffy. 

The quality of Tina’s players was closer to their competition than the prior matches, which doesn’t white wash the fact they’re still behind. Christie is certain her ace would clean up. 

Tina remained that encouraging sister, cheering up spirits, unshakable belief in victory. ‘Pour your all into it girls.’  
In addition to marking, occasionally another strategy is Tina and Lisa to confuse the other side, bounce the ball among themselves several times before attempting a surprise spike suddenly. The tag move. Potential extended to offensive and defensive spheres. Not extreme saying Helena galvanized the competition.

Music remains playing. 

As time went on when Helena launched strikes were half hearted and didn’t penetrate defence. That energy wasn’t there, nor anything close to the artful movements of yonder. Losing composure, normally quiet Christie berates she standing still, ‘Fang’s pulling her weight!’ So much so Tina in a snap decision directs her two juniors to mark Lei, Tina will mark Helena. 

The agouti maintain vigil. 

Surprisingly Lisa hit the ball into the net – considered a folly. Tina puts a positive word even if her team messes up – ‘What matters is you gave it a good shot.’ Ayane’s head swivels her direction. 

Her team is given the green. The Briton it in hand, had to close a matter. Her instincts bothered nonetheless entrusts to Helena the ball. 

The next big shot is not hers but Fang’s, whose spike knocks a marker, Kasumi, onto that derriere more perfectly rounded than the Green. ‘That a cannon?!’ remarks Lisa.   
‘I’ll get his number!’ jokes Hitomi.

Again fumble for the ball, twist and pivot. Speeding through the air a common occurrence, nice to be inanimate eh? 

All that movement, Leifang’s bikini top flew off, her womanly bounty bare. Stunned, immediately tries preserving them by covering with her arms. Ayane teased, ‘They’re so healthy your top is too small.’  
Grins about the place. Lei for her part embarrassed, walked, caught up to the garment floating down river and gingerly picked up to put on. ‘Can it ninja!’ 

For incoming Ayane tiptoes for extra height hands straight up and fingertips outstretched above her head the ball grazes it seems the fingernails flying past she trying to reach it, already backwards leaning, falls back first. Christie is very considerate. Under her breath, but inadvertently heard. ‘Clumsy about it! Ninja are supposed to be the most agile people alive.’ 

Helena takes chance to dip her ball in the running water to clean quickly. Pleb smell, ugh. 

Neck and neck now, four points apiece. The body movements tense. Green glances top of net slowing itself. Tina’s side reached the milestone five first, the ball lands in someone’s court. Lisa, ‘Match point!’ 

Flashback, the ball is across the net, its reduced speed allows the German’s intercepting hand to smack. Lands on natural green ground.

The lyrical master’s song ended.

Tina exalts, ‘Yahoo!!’

A panting Lisa claps all the same vigorously for the winning girl. 

Christie grunts angrily in response. 

Tina shares an elbow bump with the German. The sun shone twice. 

Exhaustion is fairly strong and Kasumi remarks about the five point system, her muscles start to sore she says. Well duh, they played longer than before. 


	7. Hitomi's Fantasy & Island History

‘Lady Hitomi,’ began Lisa. ‘Blessed once more as recipient of Zack’s feelings for you.’ She takes a short paragraph explaining Burberry’s reputation and history. ‘Today a respected fashion house from small beginnings established by a young man’s dream more than a 160 years ago. A name cemented in the highest luxury.’ 

Then opens the large case on its elegant table, Tina’s arm on Hitomi’s shoulder. Contents in their own luxury packaging. Burberry. Look well and you’re bound to find the logo. 

Again her humbleness is to turn and wish Christie and her team be the victor next time and praise them for a fine match. ‘A girl must feel proud.’ She bows politely. 

Gifts are four MINI MONOGRAM PRINT E-CANVAS BEACH TOTE. Fitting considering are beach bags. Pleasure colors are graphite, dark beige, pale azure, bright cobalt. $990 smackers apiece. 

Cool twist or what? A second gift are T as in Trinidad. T shaped crystal alphabet charms enough for the whole team. Embellished with pavé crystals, constructed of brass. $90 a cosy price the fashion house makes accessible to more than few a discerning eyes. CRYSTAL ‘T’ ALPHABET CHARM. 

Prize the exquisite MEDIUM VINTAGE CHECK TWO-HANDLE TITLE BAG. Leather, expressing its medium size in brown, white and black.  
$2,190. 

Women would pay top dollar to own a prestigious part of history.

Helena looks relaxing under shuteye on her hotel room chair, eyebrows twitching the outward revelation of her mind swirling about what changes could happen to family’s DOATECH. One man switched up things as if by a wand. Same time this island tempts to put all things work away.

A rap on the hotel room door reached her ears. Rising, her elegant frame walks over, opening is to find Christie other side of it, poker faced, steely grey eyes are cold and yet behind them an anger. Wants to know what that performance was about. And Helena demonstrates her senses pointing out the English woman’s deep, hidden desire. Informing isn’t out for glamor man’s trinkets and teases mildly Christie is free to deny.   
Christie expected a surefire victory with that piece on the board. Changing subject implies the loss would not have been had she shared her skills. Helena says she never promised to enter practice and nevertheless feels her team’s disappointment they would rest on her - closest she came to accepting her faults. Next in the same breath reasserts no cause pushing hard for a man’s trinkets. 

Helena lived up to reputation. The women bid each goodnight pleasantries and Christie having taken some steps from the closed door, halts and angrily clenches a fist tightly, a struggle holding back in the tart’s face! Instincts her told something was off back then.

Trinidad and Tobago’s flag flutters another morning. Poolside are several girls sunning in the inviting place. Hitomi walking near the edge. Everyone tenses suddenly, Hitomi halts anticipating the now activated HC. 

Formed is a night time city, Midgar. The contrast in lighting makes for an intriguing sight. White tank top under a black leather vest with a zipper going up the center, exposing a midriff, black mini skirt and high black stockings exposing the area of uncovered thigh between the skirt and the stockings. An early twenties Caucasian woman with black hair walks down the street approaching Hitomi from the front. 

In a while can make out black leather gloves with metal plates on the back and knuckles, along with a white teardrop earring on her left ear. The girl passes beside the ninja who turned her head sideways. As she does seen her hair reaches middle of her back. 

Night in her bed hasn’t slept, hands behind her noggin. Hours combined did nothing to dissipate. Felt…something for that girl. Upon inquiry the rep let known came from a movie, DeadFantasy. Wherein she is one warrior battling in a faraway place. Imagination of a lone creator, Monty Oum.

Hitomi’s lips shaping to form words and softly, ‘…Tifa Lockhart.’

Earlier the same day Tyrico Bay, Christie’s squad has assembled in um bikini uniforms. Tranquil scenery takes a back seat however. The Briton forced to cough up why Helen absent. Good plan to pass her considerable skill to squadmates. Their practice an important way to prevent a repeat of last match.  
Christie’s intentions are jeopardized by what should be a winning piece. 

Helena received a request prior to the last game. Girls are put off to learn her refusal.   
Leifang frowning, ‘Same now since Kasumi spoke it - so mean.’  
Voices Ayane wished some way to trade the Marie Antoinette, unable to bring herself to say it too late in the game. 

The game registered as next day for it keeps track of the vacation. I have come out of volleyball mode and selected POOLSIDE. A viewer, zoom and swivel the camera gawking my chosen girl, Christie. First she walks to the pool’s edge controller S inflatable under the arm and sits at the pool edge lower feet in the water. Pale skin bare except a bikini in the daylight. This lasts a while till she gets in the pool floating herself with the toy.

Discipline, Production, Tolerance – state watch words. 

Earliest peoples called here home 6 thousand years, pre-empting a certain explorer naming it in honour of the Holy Trinity. Amerindians. Divided principally into Carib and Arawak with developed religion and language, their food enjoyed by locals to this day. Their numbers shrunk with arrival of European settlers and toting African slaves. Cotton and sugarcane were cash crops requiring forced introduction of African slaves for the profit of white masters. 1797 larger of the islands, Trinidad, had new masters – Britain. The slave trade was unabated till August 1st 1838 when not out of moral conviction did Britain cease it. Economic loss from slavery’s end compelled Britain to join Tobago with Trinidad in 1889.   
Both were granted independence in August 1962.

African influence is pervasive in local culture. Beginning 1830s once slavery ended, Chinese and mid-eastern labourers were imported. Only replaced in short order by India’s indentured labourers from 1845. 

Come World War 2 the US military constructed bases. Tina and Lisa far from the first Americans to the island. Infrastructure improved and rural East Indians reaped a new income. Today just below half the population and as with Africa, their culture permeates the islands. 

Admixture of influences is all over the islands. Festival Carnival you can find heritage from any of the island’s people represented. 

In bowels lol, of Kasumi’s room, the squad sitting or recumbent debated a game plan and play techniques. They’d returned from a Holocourt presentation outside, scrutinizing its volleyball diagrams and text explanations. The whole vacation felt thought through and many ways it was. Expert Helena and unpredicted Leifang part of the conversation. They were more homogenous compared to the completion. 

Pre-dawn hour, the sun set to rise shortly. Hitomi the persistent has been granted her wish to cook.   
‘Wow, you’re some girl to get up this early to cook us breakfast,’ fringe haired Hitomi remarks, taken.  
‘You planted a warm feeling,’ Lisa in gratitude. Her apron on, eyes scanning her kitchen.  
Conversation ensues; Hitomi can’t get her out her mind so far, ‘Lockhart. Was she strong?’ The fellow martial artist saw a fleeting image of the girl’s back in her mind’s eye.   
‘Me to you Lockhart is a strong fighter. Isn’t all there is to a person, much less her. Understands your feelings and will support those dear, while putting her own emotional needs on a lower pedestal.’ 

With that the German apologizes for the obsession. Placing her hand on her forehead and shaking the head, ‘Aw thinking too hard aren’t I?’ Lisa OKs it. 

She elaborated on her background, ‘Trained in karate since my earliest memory. Made my way to the tournament, martial arts one, push my skills against real fighters. I wouldn’t have what it takes to so much as enter without father. Prove to him I absorbed training he taught me and that I’m an independent woman.’   
She likens the warrior to herself. ‘Tifa’s strong. My training’s super tough, then again commitment to my art’s principles took me far.’

She grinned. 

Hitomi reached for an apron. Donning the garment, picks up a head of cabbage. 

Under jungle canopy hovering, a hummingbird feeds off hibiscus nectar. 

Emulating Lisa, happily serves breakfast, a two time victor no less. A new August morning dawned, the girls again at the pool, once more sit at an elegant lace cloth covered table surrounded by chairs.

HC hasn’t lost its wonder. In lieu of sparkles, the point of view alternating between inside and underneath a continuously breaking sea wave. The sound subtle as not to distract as is the image, clear vision is not obstructed. Goes without saying girls are taken.

Lisa gave in, why seated. Before any serving can begin Kasumi on her own made a short prayer of gratitude. 

Hitomi’s enthusiasm actually betters everyone once the tray cover is raised since girls deem her skills delicious in contrast to Lisa’s cooking judged not tasty. Delicacy is the meal and glasses called Queen’s Park Swizzle are Trinidad and Tobago derived, personally served by her. ‘Compliments the house,’ she says. Ice cubes and bouquet of fresh mint leaves at the top. A red color of its liquid reaching the brim and taking much of the layer underneath a yellow color, another mint clearly seen at the glass bottom, finally complimented with a straw in red. Swizzle a drink branded in local history. This tall fruity rum-based concoction born over a century ago at the Queen’s Park Hotel, Trinidad. 

Hitomi jokingly warns only the breakfast course! Finally she takes her seat. The vacationers have lunch time picnic due. 

It’s past the vacation’s half mark, past a week on the island.  
Yum! The food under auspices of a picnic at the base of San Fernando Hill. Quinam’s power generation in sight off shore. The wind still.

A comradery, the interactions therein of greater value than the sport. The girls sat on the ground, covered up more than a bikini would permit. Three wore the Pareo – a wraparound cloth round the waist like a skirt. Ever friendly German and Lisa proceed to serve food. The islands as with history is its culture is inseparable from cuisine. Pallets will not want for choice. 

Awesomely pelau served on actual banana leaves. Free info, leaves in the distant past a writing paper. Pelau, brown rice incorporating chunks of stewed chicken and pigeon peas. Hitomi’s touch is a cabbage leaf sticking out the meal’s center. Hitomi is thanked, shared her gifts as one can expect. 

Music Life over death by soca man Blaxx.

Raise a glass take a toast – which happens. Helena hesitates but gets around and touches her glass with theirs. Cold sorrel juice to wash it down with. Chatting, taking in the ocean blue, enter via concealed door and climb to its observation deck inside the hill. 

Lisa is impressed none bothered to venture within till today. Kasumi comically calls herself and checking with Tina first – a ditz. Inside are some minimal design, albeit attractive furniture. Presented is a small Zack statue all for a button press are Zack dollars deposited in its hand. This inserts into were it not for customization are called operated telescopes.

Two. Stylized in an ocean blue color to fit a theme. 

Before eyeballs can glue to them attention was grabbed by a machine. Their host explained out of sight is a small vertical wind tunnel. Its blowing of air responsible for the cool sight of Sunshine snacks packs, a local brand, floating around, randomly moving every which way inside a several foot sized glass container. The air counteracts gravity preventing them from falling. Reach in and take. Hitomi dubs coolest ever. 

Peering, can see far into Zack Island. Feast unto the eyes.   
Ayane, ‘Like wow really can see Trinidad’s coast.’ Trinidad where her telescope is aimed at, is the big island of the twin island republic. The view far yet clear this many miles away. 

Perceptive Leifang, ‘Life is the greatest, no Helena? We have none other to thank for this sun kissed paradise. After all was your DOATECH tournament Zack raised funds for his frolic island from.’ All the bad ill toward this temptation long behind.   
The Frenchwoman’s mind didn’t want to, alas sensuous lips smiled. 

Sharpening timing, reflexes, eyes, coordination, shucks technique, remain called for. Tyrico Bay, Christie’s team in the midst of practicing this cloudy afternoon. Just two players knocking a standard ball over the net between them. Ayane versus Fang due to a predisposed bow haired girl. Squad leader Britannia sat on the sand knees bent up, not facing their direction. Thoughts tied up in who knows what. 

Out the blue a thud and a scream.


	8. Beauty Of A Bond

A worried Kasumi walks a brisk pace toward a hotel door. Ayane’s. 

Opening it, makes her way to its bedroom where the young girl is bedridden, Lisa, Christie, Leifang at her side. 

Kasumi urgently inquires what the matter. Knee busted in practice. ‘No, no, no!’ yells Ayane angrily as she hurried over. The three react with surprise on their faces.   
‘Shut up you!’ retorts Kasumi loudly shutting her. Has the girl raise the bandage higher than the wound. Kasumi in several moments weaves hands signs. Lisa and poker faced Christie are stunned. The light gathered in the hand, placed on the knee, removing the hand, leaving the light on the knee. Faded to nothing taking the bruise with it. 

Kasumi abruptly departs. 

Ninpo. Basically magic for shinobi aka ninja. Of varied uses and here therapeutic. The magic arts are powered by a shinobi’s ki energy. Beach girls haven’t discarded their combat prowess. Were misled thinking it a fighting tournament. In the Dead or Alive universe exist some super powered humans…and existences not human.  
Later Ayane in bed. Emotionally her body weight of lead. Couldn’t get up. Her face despondent, slammed a fist onto that bed. 

Tina singing in the shower as water droplets drench her curvaceous body, a strange noise is heard. She strains to listen a few moments then twists the shower handle to shutoff, prompting her to step into the living room, wet and a towel round her. She cries, ‘Who’s there?’ A mysterious figure is spotted trying to flee only to halt. Ayane emerges round a corner, expression nervous.

Tina is ready to lend an ear to the younger girl once fully dressed, attractive without being sexy, time and place. The girls sit on a sofa and an indigenously made Ramsaran's soursop boxed milk in the blonde’s hand. In her free time anyway the Texan opts for a new hairstyle: unbraided blonde pigtails. 

The ninja was earlier jokingly scolded for trying to flee, the girl already entered Tina’s room without knocking. Ayane is not chased rather asked to sit. The wrestler voicelessly knows she wouldn’t have entered her room were not something weighing on her mind.

Tina the sister, calmly lets the girl vent.

Conceded Ayane not so adept at healing by herself. ‘That other girl is the better at ninpo arts. Together, our Mugen Tenshin clan raised us in the mountains of Japan. Childhood best friends, we played like any children, hardships and realities around us were a world away. Never asked and without fail growing up caught up with me. Felt a change how we were treated.’ Her eyelids narrowed signalling a small rise in her voice of rage, ‘I the social outcast, she the princess! Was the Mugin masters, no rest of the clan Tina, they gave her special treatment, their darling. Kasumi’s dad was revered, mine wasn’t. Sister breathing was vile to my perception of the world and I didn’t make it a secret. Grew to despise her, couldn’t live with how Mugin saw us, of the same blood yet miles apart.’

Caught off guard, ‘Incredible, you’re sisters.’ Tina armed with this revelation understands that the basis of Ayane’s lashing out. 

Tina though she has opportunity to, does not engage in the nagging chastising Ayane for her failings. The obvious chance to bluntly think she is unfair to Kasumi. Was the village not sister.

‘She could fall off the earth. Different fathers. The village taught us both to be ninja but I could see how they looked at me. A cursed child.’ Her fist clenched vows, ‘I’ll show them all. They condemned me, I devote body and soul to my ninja arts to become something great! Not their equal – their better.’ 

Not unreasonable to feel her attitude like a woman possessed.

Her eyes widen again to normal. In a moment exhaled. 

Ayane let out she’d being watching Tina herself, ‘…in the matches felt it, a warm and a caring only a big sister would give her siblings, I felt something like it back in childhood days growing up with Kasumi…evaporated with the morning dew. Kinder fate would make you the sister I had.’

Tina’s leadership and humane traits drew a typically quiet young woman to her as an emotional crutch. 

‘Been holding it all in haven’t you? You wanted to ditch the burden. I’m touched, really am. To be a straight arrow, Kasumi is your sister. Lassoed together for life. Talk things out. Pain and anger would grow if you let it and I’m always here for you.’   
Ayane tells the other woman she’d be lost if a shoulder wasn’t there to lean on. Tina responds warmly, ‘Wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t loan it.’  
Ayane beams, ‘My cheeks are about to hurt from smiling.’

The kunoichi closes her friend’s front door stepping into the light. Later time yes and afternoon hasn’t given up its place. One would expect more a later hour. Back of her mind a fleeting surprise. She starts walking and without consciously wanting, her head dips low, facial features in thought, pace slowed. 

There'll Be Sad Songs (To Make You Cry). Billy Ocean’s tear jerker.

Flash backs: thoughts projected as motion pictures on the scenery – adorable as little girls meeting Kasumi, her head bursting through a river’s surface a fish hand; weapon practice; playing with Kasumi; seeing a father’s love Shiden, toward her sister; clan villagers turning collective backs on her herself so all alone and downtrodden. 

At the last word my eyes welled up and sniffles from my nose. His voice is life’s reward. Much love, passion, heartfelt emotion and genuineness poured into his timeless music.

She thinks the words, Beauty of a bond.

That early evening a paper plane flew into Kasumi’s room and the girl opened and read. 

Tyrico Bay. A girl sits on the wooden swing tied to an overhanging palm tree, Kasumi. Her mind is not preoccupied with swinging. 

Water offshore contains brightly colored tropical fish out of her sight.

Then out fourth Ayane broke cover suddenly, having sneaked over to close range. Kasumi says, ‘We’re on a mission?’ She dons a traditional, non-revealing Japanese Yukata robe worn in summer interestingly enough and her feet in Zori sandals, in contrast the other girl slick in a modern and dark, tight fitting ninja bodysuit fit for battle. Even had armor. Nocturnal Butterfly. These opposite attires reflect mindsets.

Ayane, ‘Got my message.’  
‘Part of me was waiting a lifetime.’  
Scoffing, ‘That puppy dog heart is just like you.’ Continues, ‘I…had to time to stew on what she said. Tina.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Picked me up. We haven’t been in touch a lot. I no longer see you a traitor ok?’  
‘Where? I’d do anything in my power for you.’ Kasumi exercised the chance to vent her feelings. ‘Blood is that precious.’

‘Called you The Eternal Heroine. We both know the meaning - your name praised throughout the village, treated like a prodigy, given all the love and attention, while I an outcast!’  
Shaken, ‘I’d stand by you whatever the village thought of you Ayane!’  
Ayane says directly, ‘I soured how your father Shiden adored, overflowed with affection for his child while my dad a name of derision.’   
‘That, that’s not fair. I live in pain knowing you pinned your bitterness on your sister. I am not responsible for your misery Ayane. That is the village.’   
‘Yeah? It was you Kasumi! Without you there’s no Ayane to throw their hate at.’  
‘You’re the only one hurt? Imagine your sister who loves you and only gets your bitterness! By rights I shouldn’t have your anger directed at me. If that’s how you feel I wish you felt all the Mugen Tenshin’s admiration and love and I the pariah in your place.’ In her heart a rising urge to give up her point she not responsible and swallow blame.  
‘Except whatever you do cannot wash away what you did Heroine.’

‘How can I reach you?’ The highly proficient ninja got down from the swing and knelt before the other girl, who is thrown by the act.

A breeze picks up. Leaves, hair and clothing blow under the slim influence. 

Gasps, ‘Stop. Like you to pull at heart strings. Just stop.’

Kasumi returns to the dream days back. ‘Did my best under the way they treated you. The dream I wanted you to know about was of happier times. Of us. I’d give it all up. For acceptance…for your advice…your companionship. Share ups and downs growing up, hold hands. You just being there like sisters do. All my privilege if that happens for one day. A precious memory. After that, curse me all you want.’

Ayane is thrown again in as many minutes. All under this love onslaught only could do defensively. ‘Upbringing molded you this way? Gosh, overacting.’

‘I love you Ayane. I always have.’

Ayane thinks back to beauty of a bond. Dreams? What a thing to say? She’d been taken to the past in her memory. 

Ayane says while she won’t accept her sister wholesale right now – let the bond build. Kasumi’s face is disappointed, lasting several moments replaced with genuine understanding expressed on her face and solidified with her nod. 

Ayane tells her stand. 

Kasumi promised, ‘Once I…us return I will try harder with our village.’

Ayane’s soul searching brought the girls to this point. From Christie’s team Ayane ironic going to Tina or was it? 

Some moments pass, the sea endlessly lapping the shore. Kasumi half jokes she left the village on a quest for vengeance and always he tightly in her thoughts. 

The girls smile knowingly in admiration. A bamboo patch in Japan one day the sound of swift cutting, blade upon wood. Some bamboo trees fall, the cut edges smooth. Standing there is the super ninja, donning his purple Shinobi Shozoku suit, face behind a mask. Dragon Sword in hand.


	9. Endless Summer

‘Chaconia or coconut?’ Lisa to the leaders. Warm wind carried on the sea a gentle tropical breeze, blowing hair. Bass Island at last. A little patch of land connected to Zack Island via a narrow land strip. Evening tides recede permitting crossing of the visible pathway. The hut and small court the barebones structures.

‘Oh well go climb the tree again.’ Replies Tina.  
‘Coconut it is then.’  
White hair, ‘Chaconia.’

The local coin is tossed – chaconia. ‘Plants have all the luck,’ Tina unbothered. The women return to their teams on either net side. 

Christie thought to herself Helena a powerful player yet her selfish nature makes an unusable pawn. The first match she would not share a hairclip. Sucky conundrum. 

Washing up to shore is a ball, no sooner had Leifang picked it up from the waves puzzling her face, a faint light emanated from within. Lisa informs is known as the Sun Ball. 

A joke about Bass Armstrong, her dad rushing to his daughter because so easy to find from Hitomi. ‘Lord knows he can never let his little girl ago,’ Tina responds calmly yet solemnly. The two clashed about her choices. She wanted his attitude be a return to his childhood one when she was his little girl. Easier relationship then. Tina was not the same little girl as a grown up. 

Kasumi across the net, smiles at sister, who waves back. Ayane wore a favoured bandanna.

Noted the sisters are cooler with each other now, ‘Looks like Zack’s ploy did some good,’ Leifang picked up. Not wrong. No exchange of thrown kunai in the near future. 

Fang assumes the elegant hammer, Helen, right for the ball and proceeded to pass, mid motion Christie halts her, ordering the second best on her squad to carry out the won first serve. The back and fourth goes as expected a while, it flying across the net. Doesn’t escape notice tracking this ball is a piece of cake. 

Suddenly a speeding return headed Ayane’s way, she was in the wrong pose, it’ll strike her. Ayane shuts her eyes, flinching - a left arm outstretched sideways and grabs with one hand in a flash. Helena.   
That action bordered on supernatural. Before astonished eyes let the ball roll along her tilted, outstretched arms and back then it reached the opposite hand where without interruption spun on one finger like a top…

Players on both sides uneasy.

‘This girl be hungry,’ Tina understands.   
Lisa to ease her squad, ‘Don’t falter, together we aspire; together we achieve.’ 

Hitomi gulped.

Ayane, ‘No matter what let’s break a sweat.’

Christie’s second thoughts on the Frenchwoman explains why she instructed another girl serve. She could tell Helen is up for playing, momentarily second guessed her perception, only brought back to reality that victory for Helen is no goodies. 

First you hear beating of bongos. La Isla Bonita. Brought to you by Madonna my diva. Latin cocktail eclectic harmony of Cuban drums and Spanish guitar, maracas, harmonicas and drumming. 

Lisa cut a dash in her red flamenco dress fashioned as a bikini. 

Whenever the ball influenced by Helena’s palms a masterful spell. Christie, for her part didn’t like it wholly for reasons outlined, same time tugging at her that need, feral desire to win. She instructs pass her teammate the ball every time it entered their half of the court. Half an IQ enough to tell she the lead striker. Leifang lifted her weight when the chance arise. All girls got a touch. 

For Tina idleness wasn’t in the blood. During the musical interlude the old marking by the Hitomi-Kasumi double wall came out the bag. For a twist, she asks the duo to mark Leifang, attempting to deny the Frenchwoman the ball. The unified experience showed. All the same Helena found the defence gaps. Madonna’s melodic voice, encapsulating much of this enchanting paradise, resumed. Girls shouted, manoeuvred and dove on the sand. 

‘Match point,’ Lisa pronounces. 

Fittingly "La Isla Bonita" translates to "The Beautiful Island." 

The song ended but merged to my heart, with me eternally.  
Kasumi, ‘Oh darn…’

Lisa claps heartily for unlaboured flawlessness, Helena eliciting stares then comments from those watching. Commanding display couldn’t miss acknowledgement. Tina, ‘Fanciness all of a sudden? Lost the mood last time?’  
Helena French accented, ‘Said prior I am not rolling in sand for Zack’s trinkets très cher.’ Yeah this girl doesn’t have to be here, could luxuriate in all the island’s attractions without playing if she wished.   
Leifang, ‘Mademoiselle didn’t find the ball, the ball found her.’ Virtually all her sides points, most of the match’s. 

Lisa proceeds to hand the prize at the table. The rest looking on. Hermès, Lisa explains from her French homeland. Helena calmly says a brand known to upper circles like herself, French high fashion.

Gifts, four BRIDE DE COUR REMIX SHAWL 140 shawls colored Orange/Blanc/Sépia. The status symbol justifies price of cloth. $1,100…a pop.

Prize the diminutive HIPPOPOTAMUS WALLET, $1,525. Purses and jewellery off the table so to speak.  
In this triumph an unease descends. Ayane seeing her hesitation at sharing suggest be true to herself and not share. The chanteuse of the court swept a hand through golden hair. Relief or whatnot Helena orders, ‘Américain have the articles in my room rapidement,’ – promptly. The long haired blond takes her leave. Catty much? 

Once again Kasumi observes softly, ‘So mean.’

Afternoon after young Ayane gets a knock on the hotel door. Lisa brings shawls, admitting she tries too hard, she’s been passing three around. You know who had a change of heart, coming to Lisa and instructing her disperse to her team. Succumbed to sense, accepting ways burn bridges. Outwardly anyway. Questioned, Lisa concedes a team member accepted one and about one other girl refused. Too late, the kunoichi rebuffs. 

The spat isn’t deep enough to rip the vacation up. Girls take a day on recreation – Endless Summer, Trinidadian crew Kes The Band’s track bubbled: 

Christie sunbathes on Bass the morning; Helena swimming under the sea; Leifang the academic dragged away by Kasumi’s hand from books and glasses pulled off by the fellow volleyballer and ultimately pulled out her own room; Hitomi climbs a tree for the coconut and next standing, sucking up its water from a straw leaving lipstick on it; a girl’s hand picks jungle flowers, Kasumi handcrafts a flower crown for her and hands cheerfully Ayane a flower bracelet in the girl’s room; Leifang and Christie share the observation deck viewing the mainland and sky birds; Helena poolside, fashions long hair into braids; the Britain and Chinese delighted by their sand castle and the first girl drawing on the sand a love shape. Discovery inside Bass Island’s hut!!! To sisters’ delight fishing equipment: rods, bucket, bait and the like to hunt the visiting fish. Also has several surf boards and paddles. Next on the sea upright on boards floating on the water and use paddle to propel themselves gleefully. The sport paddle boarding. 

Smile for the birdie. Before the statue, Polaroid snapped the beautiful ladies posing together photogenic.

The track ran its course. Thematic to the game as can be.

Tina never sings her own praises – they talk privately, wrestler and ninja. Tina is informed by Ayane she made up with sister…yet something inside prevents full forgiveness. Ayane admits Tina began the initial spark leading to the makeup. She asks if she’s being dishonourable, self-doubt creeping up. The blond cuts her off and says meekly sisterhood is a bond through thick and thin, noticeably downplaying her achievement.

Ayane brings herself to beam.


	10. Peregrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. AOOO can't be bothered to have his name available spelt properly. His game got me into team ninja and doa.

Next afternoon most of the girls are poolside. The relaxation takes a back seat when the familiar hologram pictures and sound make themselves felt. 

Night, the intriguing contrast with the present daylight island, within a ninja fortress he slowly unsheaves Dragon Sword. Blade of purpose. Ayane turns around slowly, emotional. He and human ninja, foot soldiers of the Black Spider clan in white garb, who encircle him, face obscured by a scarf in the Legendary Black Falcon ninja garb. All black. Save for a metallic forehead protector bearing the design of a peregrine falcon. 

The engagement starts.

The black clad man takes a swing, his opponents number five, two wield chains, rest swords. 

Attacker and attacked evade injury by narrowest margins, Falcon walks inches from Ayane indicating she’d come closer. All combatants are like acrobats, making impossible movements or so it looked to ordinary people. Falcon save Dragon Sword doesn’t carry much weapons on himself, kunai on the legs, in battle the sword snatched with a kusarigama – appearance of a sickle and chain, relent they do not, disarmed, forced to evade. One slip and its afterlife the sense. Kasumi gasps from tension. He manages to open a portal in front his feet as a glowing, diagrammed white circle, storage for majority of his arsenal, such as directly underneath one rushing enemy in attempt to impale, who jumped away by narrowest margin. The weapons shot upwards, some blades first in a circular pattern. Then quickly retract back within, except for the LUNAR STAFF – pulled out by hand, wood of a willow tree and metal points each end. No chance to pause, he fought for his existence. The portal shrunk to a close.

Fight intensifies in flurry of quick moves, ultimately flies off-screen, enemy knocked it away, disarmed again, he under pressure initiates THE ART OF THE INAZUMA ninpo. His person levitates a foot and a half off the floor and he engages in arm movements, visible electricity charges on his body. Next instant enemies’ mid-air in a leap toward him, arms outstretched sideways, the ninpo materializes in blinding light, blasting electricity into surroundings.

The girls squinted then nothing. 

Surreal silence. After a while broken. Tina, ‘Ryu Hayabusa.’ Super ninja.  
Ninja Supreme – video named, Lisa says not with a smile but seriously. His reputation even Zack has to acknowledge in CGI. Presence explained as Zack wanted it shown last, impressed enough having met him in a past tournament.


	11. Your Heart's In The Right Place Zack

‘Chaconia.’  
Christie, ‘Coconut.’  
Next evening Bass Island. The flipped coin lands on a brown manus. ‘Your day my cowgirl,’ Lisa congratulates. Tina chuckled. The rep points out they’ve come far and advises this be the last match, tomorrow is their return trip to Trinidad and can share the cheer with Zack. The women head to respective teams when Tina picks up the ball at her bare feet. 

Lisa’s captain offers the ball, Lisa hesitates, indirectly by words confirming she wanted to look fair. Reluctantly acquiesced. The sportswomen assume formation, each girl in their own sexy bikini.

Christie, ‘Ok, lets go.’  
Tina, ‘I’m burnin’ to go.’

Joking, ‘Hope I don’t break a nail.’ Lisa’s first smack activates the light. She’d served the very first ball way back too. 

Verse opens with what in accent and words resembles a foreign language. Alequa by Shurwyne Winchester. A Trinidadian maestro with a number of pleasant beats to his name. Won the Road March competition with a track named “Dead or Alive.” Whatever supposed to mean listening gives me as I play a feeling of H2O. 

The old Hitomi-Kasumi conjunction enters play again. Tina’s reasoning is experience would be telling despite it not delivering victory last time. Unsurprisingly the island’s top player Helena their mark. 

Her team is able to match stride for stride with the competition. The sand deforms under footprints, dives or rolls. ‘Doin’ marvellous Hitomi, Kasumi!’

Despite best laid plans Helena doesn’t need a touch all the time, just some. Before long a thrust of Tina’s scores a point. Exalts pointing her index finger, ‘Tina rules!’

The ball passed to Kasumi, formation is re-established as it is each time a point scored. Her serve bounces off Leifang’s shoulder, who manages bouncing it twice with the hands without landing on the ground, finally Helena’s direction who’s well practiced hand finds ground on the opposite side. 

Helena plays with finesse, proves to be mistress of the court here too. That should not overshadow was the best Tina’s squad played and score points of their own.   
Four points in squad Christie’s favour, a powerful spike of Kasumi’s speeds through the air. Helena dramatically tumbles on sand, stopping in a kneel, arms bent ready, intercept position. Notch one more win – suddenly a shape in her line of sight.  
‘Match point,’ Lisa declares. 

Least expected Ayane appears under a foot in front, her hit sends the ball over the net, where it rolled into the waterline. 

Catchy song Shurwyn. 

Team Christie is kind of surprised – when it ends.  
Kasumi drops to her knees and hands on her face, ‘No way…’  
Tina, ‘It’s about the fun right?’  
Helena bit a seductive lip. ‘That’s mine.’

Ayane is in front the table, Lisa at her side.

Prize JUSTE UN CLOU bracelet by Cartier. Classic, 18K yellow gold, set with 374 brilliant-cut diamonds totaling 2.26 carats. Width: 3.5 mm. Yellow gold, diamonds. The low key design - $43,600. A whole university course. 

Lisa places on the girl’s wrist.   
Accompanied by PLUIE DE CARTIER necklace from Cartier, 18K white gold, set with 17 brilliant-cut diamonds totaling 0.96 carat. $9,950.

Lisa ensured fits the young girl’s neck. Ayane expresses some bewilderment. Luxury is so alien to her ninja life. 

Gift NICKI MINAJ QUEEN LIMITED EDITION. Four perfume bottles in appearance of a woman. $75.00. Ah, ends with a daughter of Trinidad.

‘A queen in your own right Ayane,’ Lisa assures, ‘Let no one say otherwise.’ 

Ayane sensing the Frenchwoman’s discomfort, no matter her trinkets assertion, incredibly offers to let her pick and take one of her prizes. Leifang raised an eyebrow of curiosity. Helena waves it off with a hand. 

Playing all done, Hitomi suggests stay the night on the island, which happens. The stars soon a girl’s companions. That night out of sight, off shore another side off Zack Island, a ship’s lights.

Vacation’s end. ‘The weeks came and went so fast,’ Hitomi observed. The girls are up and about in front of Zack’s letter to himself – the statue. Dressed casually are intending to leave for the pier. Christie in badgirl look wore jeans with a chain on the side of her leg in a rocker fashion.

Leifang’s head tilted upward at its magnificence. Ego like yours comes before a fall, doesn’t feel that way somehow. Should be admonished for the trickery, but that feeling is not in me. Your little island joyous, the place where bonds forged and we the better for it.

A throat clears. Lisa’s. The girls come over to the standing woman. A moving speech how grateful Zack is being able to host them and she for being there to serve. Admittedly one man’s dream, the ladies chose to stay through it all. They made the dream work. Adding, ‘Heartfelt means a lot to Zack,’ paused and continues solemn, ‘meant a lot to me. I am convinced you cherished this vacation as I cherished all of you girls.’ Tears stream down the eyes. These memories are a part of her. 

Kasumi suggests, ‘Come with us to the pier. No fun you stay alone.’ Her face is hesitant. 

Hitomi gestures by hand to come, ‘We’re not your guests anymore – we’re friends.’

Big yacht offshore. Girls at the pier gasp or laugh in surprised glee. The plane is not needed for departure. They understand Zack is aboard. Extra fun ahead. 

Next credits rolled. These names of Japanese production staff. Is This Love. Bob Marley lends his tribute to cap off, providing our end theme. 

Before long seconds long video of a girl began to either right or left of the credits before ending and in about twenty seconds a new one with another girl.  
 Helena – in bikini does a pole Limbo dance on the daytime beach.  
 Kasumi – a mermaid under moonlight swims upward, breaching the ocean surface.   
 Tina – dancing with a lasso, spurs on boots and cowgirl attire a day on the range. Ends in a quick zoom to the face, head dipping the Stetson hat.  
 Leifang – tangzhuang attired, one night stoops on a bank in glee observing lit paper lanterns floating down stream.  
 Christie – the jungle. Lays down as a snake crawls on her body.  
 Lisa – the point of view travels through El Tucuche bushes to a small clearing to find her standing in a pose, bikini and all.  
 Ayane – short Kimono attired, hair with Kanzashi ornaments embedded, performs a martial arts dance performed with concealed chains that swing from under clothes in a Japanese theatre.   
 Hitomi – in a kitchen bends over to extract a Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte sponge cake out the oven. Raised her head sniffing delightfully. 

Scrambling, I skimmed the manual. “Pictorial scenes.”

Once the game credits rolled returned to the start screen, my finger pressed the Xbox eject button, my hand took the disc out its tray and placed within its plastic case – wasn’t so cut and dry.  



	12. Annex - last part

SANCTITY’S INVIOLABILITY 

Before I dreamed to eject the disc an unlock screen. I clicked A for OK. A surprise but who doesn’t like more?

Presented is a warmly welcoming English cottage, inviting for somebody. Jaguar parked outside. Two storey, with vines on a large section of its exterior. On screen is the instructions of control, no qualms its INTERACTIVE CINEMA. Pressed A for OK.

Christie, all her body for all its worth is showering. Goes on a while. That could make a man…onscreen prompt - left arrow. The D pad. I pressed left on its cross shape. She shuts it off turning the knob left. Under my joystick control exited the shower and guided her to the bedroom. Forgot towels were a mundane part of life. Here it’s found folded on its rack. Press A to interact. 

Picking it up, proceeds to dry off. The X prompt appears at different stages: the striking silver hair; face; neck; back; chest and the like even bottom of the feet and directed walk to the window. X to part window curtains to let in more light.

Wha?

Left, right, down arrows - sequentially on the pad to make the bed I was directed to. Next over to the double door closet. RT+LT to open, would be the left and right triggers. A cut scene saw her retrieve and wear a dark sports bar and panty. 

Hey, hey nobody to see. 

Entering the living room is greeted by a pet all black panther covered by a towel thrown on its face. X to sit on the couch and again to open a laptop and activate.

As a player I feel rather odd when I play “third person” Christie the sexy when somehow cuts to outside her place to play “first person.” Seeing through her eyes instead. The property there to my front. I move forward by joystick and onto the grounds. 

A narrow stone path with low cut grass either side led to the quaint door. My character was guided another path, foliage as cover. 

A short stroll later and at the home. X to climb to a second floor window. Press it rapidly to force ajar and pass inside. Can look around, comfy pad. A little walking and directed to a table. X to pick up and stash a clock in my sack. Kept prompted to swipe stuff. I enter the kitchen and given the chance to explore.

X to inspect hanging pots and pans; pressed again for the cupboard. 

Next I am Christie third person in a short cut scene reading the computer when her head turns to a noise and gets up. The game directs me downstairs. X to open the door. 

What you know is a small cinematic – what’d you know she finds a bandit. First person this fella? Played two people!

Christie coming upon the intruder doesn’t act like a usual woman. Much less barely dressed in her own home: doesn’t cry, scream, act surprised much less run. Sense I get she’d explore suffering and pain and something worse underneath. 

My game into an interactive mode by way of a dialogue menu system. Following each statement, the player can select from a list of menu responses.

The startled bandit threatens her. Caricature in all black topped in a knit cap. Y to choose a reply. 

‘Have my belongings in your bag don’t you?’  
From the list orders, ‘Get on the ground!’  
Took several steps deeper into her own kitchen. I chose, ‘Answer me.’  
I picked, ‘So what.’ His eyes lick her body. ‘Who are you?!’ he snarls.  
‘You won’t keep any or your life.’  
‘I said get on the bloody ground!’  
Picked the most psycho response. ‘My job makes me go places for the hunt and you found me.’ Christie smiled. By job, the fatal kind.

Cut scene the feline enters, halting at its owner’s side, rubbing upon her leg a bit then locks eyes on him. A chill swept his face.  
‘Listen love.’ Holding up the sack. ‘Want all this back? I’ll be on my way.’  
‘So soon? Broad daylight a guest invited themselves. Make yourself at home.’ The girl wore a satisfied look, folding the arms. One more choice.  
 Kitty meal.  
 Let robber go.  
 Call Bobbies (police).  
  
Author’s note – procrastination galore. Started while I was home during the 2020 coronavirus. Dragged for months. Happily for me completed when the story was set - August summer. 

Embers started 2003. Yup year the game released. My very first notes were handwritten in a copy book, typed notes begun 19 February 2009. 

When a PC became available typing notes went in different directions. The Holocourt was a toffy. I think was going to show the near end. I reworked those notes that settled the storyline you just a party to and only many years later with smaller changes was I able to pen it. 

Somewhere along the line was to be a screenplay, then settled on novella. I owned this game. The salesman rang me up and offered I take yes or no (I hate ultimatums). Over the phone told him my intent for a story. His system stored my previous request for it. 

DOAXBV not my first sports story rodeo – had written short stories before the game even released. To game connoisseurs place names changed to match real Trinidad locales and new names or places added namely Quinam and San Fernando. 

Jungle to El Tucuche jungle and Argyle Mountain; Niki beach to Blanchisseuse; Private beach to Tyrico Bay. 

Bass island the same with my own additions mainly the hut.

The same game otherwise but carries a real story. 

Desired to utilize songs that caught my fancy – most reflect a particular part of the story it plays at. Only one from the game - Bob’s. Attempted to prioritize Trinidad born artistes. 

Ayane's talk with Tina excludes the dark circumstances of birth by her mother Ayame – wanted to keep a light story.

Ask who my fav girl – Christie. Remember the first game I played her in but was known to me from TV – X play for sure, ‘Beautiful hair,’ they said. A young man had his system in a St. James game arcade. DOA3.

Unknown when a sequel will come, much less if – typed note were made. I put a lot of effort and sweet, you booklover are worth it. The short story is my annex to you dear reader.  
Date - Tuesday, 26 August 2020.


End file.
